Impreza posylwestrowa
by Destiny Mandrake
Summary: Moje pierwsze ff. Non-kanon. Nienormalne. Może się spodoba. Pamiętajcie: komentarze karmią pana Wena!
1. Chapter 1

Narratora mi wcięło. Powiedział, że w takim gniocie narracji prowadził nie będzie. Kij mu w oko. Dam se radę bez niego!  
>To mój pierwszy fan fik. Miało być humorystycznie i śmiechowo... Wyszło jak wyszło.. Kanon został olany i normalność autorki też.<p>

No to zaczynajmy..

-Witam, witam. Wreszcie jesteście! Już nie mogłam się doczekać! To co balujemy dzisiaj?  
>-A jak? Dobry, nasza kochana gospodyni!<br>-Lucjuszu, zachowuj się!  
>-Zamknij się, Snape. Ty jesteś zawsze taki święty, że nawet nie pocałujesz tej ślicznotki na powitanie.<br>-Lucjuszu, nie przesadzaj! Znowu taka piękna to nie jestem!  
>-Ależ jesteś słoneczko..<br>-Mrrr..  
>-Lucjuszu, ty masz żonę!<br>-Zamknij się, Snape.  
>-A może byście tak weszli do środka, a nie tak stoicie w drzwiach i tylko mi zimna napuszczacie. Możecie się kłócić w salonie.<br>-No to chodźmy. Ach, jak tu pięknie! Sama to malowałaś?  
>-No raczej. Trochę mi wąż nie wyszedł na suficie, ale kiedyś go poprawię.<br>-Jesteś prawdziwą artystką, kwiatuszku.  
>-Dzięki, Lucjuszu.. Och, Lucjuszu.<br>-Ekhem. Dalej tutaj jestem!  
>-Wiemy, Severusie. O, chyba słyszę trzask. Severusie, idź powitaj resztę gości. My zajmiemy się żarciem.<br>-…Tak się zwracają do gościa. Pff..  
>-Coś mówiłeś, Snape?<br>-Nie, nie już lecę!  
>-I poleciał..<br>-To co teraz robimy?  
>-Eee.. Zajmujemy się żarciem?<br>-A może zaproponuję coś ciekawszego?  
>-Chętnie, ale potem. Za chwilę tu wejdą. Lucjuszu! Jak nie masz co robić z rękami to rozłóż sałatki.<br>-A nie lepiej zawołać skrzaty?  
>-A co? Sam nie umiesz? Skrzaty wysłałam do mojej matki.<br>-Umiem, ale tak byłoby łatwiej..  
>-No nie zawsze można pójść na łatwiznę. Poza tym, tak po prawdzie to nie uważasz, że tylko by nam później przeszkadzały?<br>-Faktycznie. To ja się zabiorę za te sałatki, a ty idź witaj gości.  
>-Już pędzę!<p>

-Witajcie! Blaise, Draconie. Jak miło was widzieć!  
>-Cześć! Jak zawsze piękna i elegancka..<br>-Jak zawsze przystojny i uprzejmy. Wchodźcie dalej!  
>-Wow! Ale tu.. ślizgońsko!<br>-Prawda, że ładnie? Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Chwilę męczyłam się z tym wężem na suficie.  
>-Jest idealny!<br>-A tak a propos to gdzie wcięło Severusa, Draconie? Widzieliście go?  
>-Gdzieś się tam plątał za domem, miał zaraz wrócić.<br>-Pewnie poszedł zajarać. Ach te nałogi! Jak to człowieka potrafi zniszczyć! Widzieliście jaką ma cerę?  
>-Tak, ale mam nadzieję, że fajki nie powodują oleju na głowie i szamponofobii.<br>-Z tym to trzeba się urodzić, Blaise. Siadajcie. Już chyba wszyscy. Jeszcze miała wpaść Bella z Tomem, ale oni mówili, że się spóźnią..  
>-Oni się zawsze spóźniają! To ich wielka wada, trzeba być punktualnym.<br>-Nie przerywaj, Snape. Jak już wróciłeś to siadaj i słuchaj.  
>-A teraz opowiadajcie jak było w Sylwestra? Zaczynaj Blaise.<br>-No to u mnie nic takiego nie było. Zwykła impreza. Kilku gości trafiło do mugolskiej izby wytrzeźwień, bo zaczęli chodzić po domach i wyśpiewywać kolędy. Jak już im się repertuar skończył to wyli „Wódko ma" za butelkę czegokolwiek z alkoholem. Muszę pochwalić, że sporo tego zebrali. Właściwie to niewiele więcej pamiętam. Czyli jak zawsze.  
>-A gdzie się obudziłeś?<br>-Pod szafą razem z Pansy Mopsem Parkinson.  
>-Ooo! Coś ty tam z nią robił?<br>-Mówię, że nie pamiętam! Ale nie było tam za dużo miejsca..  
>-Dobra teraz Dracon. Idziemy po kolei.<br>-Ja byłem u Zabiniego na imprezce. Też niewiele pamiętam. Blaise przesadził z kupnem Ognistej, a wiadomo, że jak już jest to się nie marnuje. Dżampra jak dżampra, dużo chipsów, pizza, alkohol, cola, muza i panienki.  
>-No to tradycyjnie mów gdzie się obudziłeś.<br>-Jak na prawdziwego arystokratę przystało w łóżku. A właściwie to obok łóżka.  
>-To rzeczywiście nieźle. No to tera Sev. Dajesz.<br>-Ja spędziłem Sylwestra na Karaibach.  
>-Uuu, Severusie! Bardziej spodziewałam się czytania jakiejś książki w lochu Hogwartu, ale żeby Karaiby? Wybacz, ale nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie na plaży w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, popijającego drinki z palemką!<br>-Proszę, mam tu zdjęcie.  
>-Wow! A kto to jest ta dziewczyna tam po prawej?<br>-Nikt ważny.  
>-Spoko. Nie chcesz-nie mów. Lucjuszu, twoja kolej.<br>-Przecież dobrze wiesz jak spędziłem Sylwestra..  
>-Ale inni nie wiedzą.<br>-Naprawdę chcesz im powiedzieć?  
>-Nie wiem.. O Bella! Hej! Cześć Tom!<br>-Yoł. Mam nadzieję, że nie ominęło nas zbyt wiele.  
>-Nie, na razie opowiadaliśmy tylko o imprezach Sylwestrowych. Siadajcie i częstujcie się.<br>-Mmm.. Musisz mi dać przepis na tą sałatkę z kukurydzą! Jest świetna. Tom kocha kukurydzę!  
>Prawda słonko?<br>-..i wtedy Wiktor mówi.. Co Bello? A tak oczywiście. Kukurydza rządzi!  
>-Tak powiedział? No tak. On nigdy nie był taki sam po tym jak dostał tłuczkiem w głowę bodajże 1995. roku.<br>-Wiktor zawsze miał coś z głową. Pamiętacie ten epicki wywiad z Ritą?  
>-Tego nie da się zapomnieć..<br>-Chłopcy! Zaczynamy kalambury!  
>-Świetnie! Może zaczniesz, kochanie?<br>-Mogę spróbować, kotku.  
>-Przecież on ma żonę!<br>-Zamknij się, Snape! Już prawie nie.  
>-Co to znaczy „prawie nie" tato?<br>-ZABIŁEŚ NARCYZĘ, LUCJUSZU?  
>-Nie. No co ty, Bello. Nie denerwuj się! Po prostu postanowiliśmy z Narcyzą się rozwieść.<br>-COO?  
>-Co?<br>-Naprawdę?  
>-Tak, nigdy nie byliśmy najlepszym małżeństwem. Poza tym chcę jak najszybciej ożenić się z moim cukiereczkiem.<br>-Och, Lucjuszu..  
>-Tato, to znaczy… To znaczy, że będę miał dwie matki?<br>-I dwóch ojców, Draconie.  
>-To mama też ma kogoś?<br>-Niestety tak. I to twojego „kolegę" Draconie…  
>-Nie mówisz poważnie… Tato, chyba nie chodzi o..<br>-Tak, synu..

Tram ta ta taaam!

-Czy ktoś tu wzywał Harry'ego Pottera? Jeśli tak to przybyłem!

-Potter złaź z dywanu masz buty całe w błocie! Lucjuszu, Draco chyba zemdlał.  
>-Przynieście wody! Albo wyczarujcie! Jak kto woli.<br>-Pij, Draco.  
>-Budzi się!<br>-Gdzie ja jestem? Co wy tu… POTTER?..  
>-Lucjuszu, Draco chyba zemdlał. Znowu.<br>-Draconie! CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ! MALFOYOWIE NIE MDLEJĄ!  
>-No tak. Rzeczywiście. Ale po takiej wiadomości to chyba można. Potter moim ojcem! O matko..<br>-Ja, chyba przeszkadzam w jakiejś naradzie rodzinnej.. Lepiej się ulotnię.  
>-Tak, Potter ulotnij się. Tylko wyczyść mi dywan! No tak lepiej. Możesz już iść.<br>-To do widzenia!  
>-Pa, Potter.<br>-Jeszcze czego..  
>-Spływaj!<p>

*  
>-Tato, czy to wszystko prawda?<br>-Tak, to prawda.  
>-To gdzie ja teraz mam mieszkać?<br>-Możesz zostać w naszym dworze. Narcyza przeprowadza się na Grimmauld Place 12, a ja tutaj. Więc masz chatę wolną, synu!  
>-Chociaż jedna dobra wiadomość.<br>-No widzisz nie jest tak źle! A teraz wracajmy do gry! Zaczynam. Pamiętacie regulamin?  
>-Nie używamy legilimencji.<br>-Ten, kto pokazuje mówi na głos tylko kategorię.  
>-Nie przekrzykujemy się, tylko mówimy po podniesieniu ręki do góry i udzieleniu głosu przez pokazującego.<br>-No, no nie powiem. Jesteście obkuci!  
>-Nie gadaj tylko losuj.<br>-Kategoria: ZWIERZĘTA.

-Ej, dlaczego ona pokazuje na Dracona?  
>-Smok?<br>-Małpa? Cap?  
>-Zabini, nie rozkręcaj się..<br>-Czekaj, coś pisze różdżką.. 6… li.. te.. r  
>-Świnia?<br>-ZABINI!  
>-No co? Jest 6 liter? Jest. To co się czepiasz?<br>-Królik?  
>-A co to ma do Dracona, kochana Bello?<br>-Nie wiem, ale ona ma źle w głowie czasem. Poza tym wymyślam na 6 liter zwierzęta.  
>-Znowu coś pisze. IV kl.. as.. a<br>-FRETKA!  
>-FRETKA!<br>-FRETKA!  
>-Dobrze! Ale kto był pierwszy?<br>-Ja!  
>-Ja!<br>-Właśnie, że ja!  
>-Banda dzieciaków.. Wiecie, że nagrody to tylko cukierki?<br>-Ty kupujesz najlepsze.  
>-Się rozpływają.<br>-I są takie słodkie..  
>-Dobra, niech stracę. Macie tu cały worek, podzielcie się.<br>-JESTEŚ KOCHANA!  
>-Wiem to.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Dzięki za komentarze :P . Trochę was jeszcze pomęczę z osobą gospodyni. Jak się spodoba to w następnym rozdziale już coś napomknę co do jej osobowości. :D Rozdział na pewno gorszy od poprzedniego, bo weny coś mało ostatnio.. Dalej nie trzymam się kanonu i trzeba się kilku rzeczy domyślać, ale taki już mój urok i mojego roztrzepanego pisania :

***  
>-Mmm.. Jakie dobre..<br>-Są takie.. Gumiaste..  
>-Nie przesadzajcie. To tylko żelki z Biedronki obok.<br>-Wszystko, co ty kiedykolwiek wybierzesz jest wspaniałe, złotko.  
>-Dzięki, Lucjuszu. Ale już naprawdę przestańcie, bo zrobię się zarozumiała!<br>-No to co robimy?  
>-Włączmy telewizję!<br>-Dobry pomysł, Tom. A co oglądamy?  
>-MEEECZ!<br>-Chybaście powariowali!  
>-Ale, Bello..<br>-Nie, Tom! Mecze są nudne. Lepiej pooglądajmy jakąś komedię romantyczną. Będzie miło.  
>-ZWARIOWAŁAŚ? Komedię? I to jeszcze romantyczną? Co ty wstydu nie masz, kobieto?<br>-Zamknij się, Snape. I nie obrażaj mojej dziewczyny!  
>-Odkąd nazwanie Belli kobietą jest obrazą?<br>-Od teraz! AVADA..  
>-Ej, ej, ej! Nie kłócić mi się tu! Tom! Ja nie mam zamiaru sprzątać trupa Snape'a z podłogi!<br>-No to najwyżej ja posprzątam! AVADA..  
>-TOM! Przecież on mi dywan olejem upapra jak go zabijesz i spadnie!<br>-To co? AVADA..  
>-TY NIE MASZ POJĘCIA ILE WYDAŁAM NA TEN DYWAN! Wiesz może jak da się sprać olej z TEGO dywanu?<br>-N..nie..  
>-NIE DA SIĘ, BARANIE! A teraz wszyscy grzecznie siadają na sofie i oglądamy to co pani domu sobie zażyczy.<br>-D..dobrze, królowo.  
>-I tak ma być. Oddaj pilota, Tom.<br>-Ale.. Ale.. Teraz jest półfinał mistrzostw i jak tego nie..  
>-Oddaj. Mi. Pilota. Tom. No widzisz. Da się grzecznie? A teraz oglądamy relację z najnowszego pokazu mody Armaniego na .<br>-NIEEE!  
>-Taaak!<br>-Draconie, Malfoy'owie nie cieszą się z oglądania pokazów mody!.. A przynajmniej tego nie okazują, więc z łaski swojej nie rób nam wstydu.  
>-Dobrze, tato. Postaram się nie pokazywać po sobie zainteresowania tym kapeluszem z piórkami, który właśnie idzie w naszą stronę na takich ładnych nogach..<br>-I tak trzymaj.  
>-Lucjuszu, podoba ci się ta zielona suknia?<br>-Jest całkiem niezła, tylko ten materiał jakiś taki.. Pospolity.  
>-No tak, to jedwab. Za dużo jedwabiu to też źle. Bello, a jaką ty suknię zamierzasz ubrać na ślub? Bo to już niedługo.<br>-Wychodzi na to, że tą białą, którą ci pokazywałam w zeszłym tygodniu. Wolałabym czarną. W bieli mi nie do twarzy, ale goście mogliby pomyśleć, że noszę po kimś żałobę, albo że w ogóle nie chcę tego ślubu.  
>-No fakt, Bello. Ja nie wiem. Ale daleko jeszcze do wakacji.<br>-Jak dla mnie to za daleko, myszko.  
>-Dla mnie też, ale przecież najpierw musisz dostać rozwód.<br>-Proooszę was! Błagam! Ja wszystko zrobię, tylko wyłączcie to!  
>-Dobrze, skoro tak ładnie prosisz, ale co chcesz robić, Blaise?<br>-Potańczmy!  
>-Trochę tu za mało dziewczyn, a ja z tobą tańczył nie będę!<br>-Nie wymagam tego od ciebie, fretkowaty przyjacielu.  
>-I cieszę się.<br>-Ej, ludzie mogę zaprosić kilku kumpli?  
>-Ja jestem za.<br>-Spoko, zaproś. Tylko od razu powiedz, żeby uważali na dywan, bo nie ręczę za siebie!  
>-Zrozumiałem, królowo i przysięgam bronić dywanu jak rycerz okrągłego stołu.<br>-Idę z nim.  
>-Tylko trzymaj się Blaise'a i nie odchodź od niego za daleko.<br>-Dobrze, tato..

trzask teleportacji

-Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś nadopiekuńczy, Lucjuszu?  
>-Dlaczego tak sądzisz, kochanie?<br>-Nieważne.  
>-Aha… Dobrze, no to może wreszcie otworzymy wino?<br>-Severusie, idź przynieś lampki. I tak zbytnio nie udzielasz się w konwersacji.  
>-A gdzie są?<br>-W kuchni w trzeciej szafce na lewo, na górze w wielkim pudle po telewizorze z napisem „Karton Śmierci". Na pewno znajdziesz.

trzask teleportacji, znowu

-Siema! Rozkręcamy imprezę i rozwalimy tę budę nadmiarem zajebistości!  
>-Ekhem..<br>-Oczywiście dywan zostawiamy w spokoju.  
>-Zabini, skąd ty wziąłeś tyle narodu? Przecież oni się tu nie pomieszczą!<br>-Już się nie mieszczą. Reszta stoi na polu. Zwołałem kumpli i trochę tego się zabrało. Większość przyszła z osobą towarzyszącą.  
>-Zabini, odeślij przynajmniej ¾ tego tłumu do jakiegoś klubu. Jak nie zechcą się wynieść to daj im trochę Ognistej. Mam tego sporo w piwnicy.<br>-Tak jest!  
>-Idź, idź. Uh.. A tamci to się już zataczają! Jeszcze mi tu Pottera brakowało..<p>

Tram tara tam tam!

-Ktoś mnie wzywał? Jakby co to przybyłem!

-I nawet Granger z Wiewiórem przytargał. Ja nie mogę..  
>-Lucjuszu, Draco zemdlał.<br>-Proszę pana, dlaczego Dracon, kiedy mnie widzi to mdleje?  
>-Pewnie to pozostałość po jakimś wydarzeniu traumatycznym. Arctus Will pisze na ten temat w książce „Moje małe psychiczne zaburzenia". Czytałam ją pięćdziesiąt cztery razy, ale jakoś nie mogę zapamiętać dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego rozdziału..<br>-Dziękuję, Hermiono.  
>-Proszę bardzo, Harry.<br>-Heej! Ja nie mam zaburzeń psychicznych!  
>-Ależ masz, Malfoy!<br>-Nikt cię o zdanie nie pytał, Wieprzlej!  
>-Chcesz się bić?<br>-Nie marnuję czasu na zabijanie szlamolubnych rudzielców.  
>-Pff.. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się stąd wynoszę!<p>

-Harry?  
>-.. I wtedy podchodzę do niego i mówię: „Odwal się od mojej matki!" i rzucam Expeliarmus, a ten ucieka.<br>-Od razu po Experialu? Dobry jesteś!  
>-Dziękuję, panie Riddle.<br>-Ależ mów mi Tom.  
>-HARRY?<br>-Co chciałeś, Ron? Ja tu prowadzę ciekawą konserwację.  
>-Chyba konwersację.<br>-Jak zwał, tak zwał.  
>-To może chociaż Hermiona.. Hermiono?<br>-..Niee! Co ty wygadujesz, Blaise? Na pięćdziesiątej stronie Historii Hogwartu wyraźnie opisali widoczność testrali w świetle dziennym.  
>-Ale na osiemdziesiątej jest streszczenie książki Amandy Grenadell. Czytałaś ją?<br>-Nie..  
>-No widzisz! I nie pyskuj mi tu, że niby więcej umiesz!<br>-Hermiono, wracamy?  
>-Sam wracaj Ron. Muszę jeszcze odpytać Zabiniego z czternastu zasad robienia ciasta na ciasteczka drożdżowe.<br>-Nie zagniesz mnie w tym!  
>-A jeszcze zobaczymy!<br>-Czy tylko ja tu jestem normalny?

***

-Gdzie ten Snape się podziewa? Wpadł do pudła czy co?  
>-No właśnie nie widać go. A dlaczego to pudło zwie się „Karton Śmierci"?<br>-Nie wiem, Bello. Było po przecenie na Nokturnie to wzięłam. A pudło się zawsze przyda. Ale siedzimy tu i gadamy o kartonach, a tam impreza się rozkręca! Jako gospodyni tego oto przybytku mówię: Na parkiet! 


End file.
